Feathers and Snakes
by fyrestorm56
Summary: When all goes wrong in North America the monsters head to Greece. When Duece begins to introduce the gang to his gang back home including his best friend Harper, who is going through a loss of her own, how will they all cope?


I do not own any thing that has to do with Monster High...although I do own some of the dolls, but nothing else 3

OCs introduced

Name: Koral C. Reef

Daughter of a human and Tritan

Age: 15 in human years and 113 in sea years

Killer Style: She wears tanks and off the shoulder-tops and skirts with her seaweed belt.

Freaky Flaw: I have really dry skin! I have to stay mosturized all the time!

Favorite Color: Any of the cool colors like blue, green and purple.

Favorite Foods: Seaweed Salad and Coral Cobbler

Biggest Pet Peeve: Litering and non-recylcers

Pet: Turtle named Dude

Favorite Activity: Surfing, Swimming competitions

Favortie School Subject: Oceanography & Marine Biology and Creative wrtiing

Least Favortie School Subject: English

What she looks like: She has long Green hair that has white highlights throughout that change with her mood.

Name: Harper J. Lee

Daughter of the Sierns

Age: 16

Killer style: I love the glitz and the glam and the sparkles, I just can't get enough!

Freaky Flaw: I can accidently control people. Not on purpose but if I don't focus my voice will completely enthrall! Not to mention my habit of getting really close to snakes that could kill me at any time.

Favorite color: Brights! All of them espically pink and yellow!

Favorite foods: I love fresh fish!

Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate it when people touch my wings! I also hate people that think they are entitled.

Pet: I don't really have any on my own, but Duece shares all of his snakes! I really love Ginny (Duece's first snake)

Favorite Activity: Playing with the band of course! Shopping and just plan flitting about (it's even more fun when I can drag Duece out when I fly!)

Favorite School Subject: I love English and speech! You would think being a siern would make that a snore but I love luring people into learning with my magic XD

Least Favorite subject: Physical Education, why would I run when I can fly!?

What she looks like: She has curly brown hair down to the middle of her back, she finds it a pain in the wing but Duece likes it around so... / She has large brown eyes and she used to have a perminant smile, until the...happening...

Name: Alex Marie

Daughter of the Banshee

Age: ...I don't really know the age...don't judge! I died forever ago!

Killer style: Flowy and white...got to scare people in the swamps after all ;3 and it makes me look like a scream!

Freaky Flaw: I can't raise my voice or sing...people die...alot.

Favorite Colors: White and purple!

Favorite food: Well...the souls of humans...but I'm cutting it back on request.

Biggest pet peeve: When people think I'm a ghost! Do you want me to scream and prove other wise!

Pet: None, they never live as long as I do

Favortie activity: Playing with the band and luring foolish humans into my swamps

Favortie school Subject: None

Least favortie school subject: None

Honestly I'm too old to have either and I don't go to school

What she looks like: I have white out eyes! Isn't the freaky fab! And long white hair! I'm translucent most of the time and I love to walk through people ( I know that doesn't go here but just sayin'!"

Name: Genna B. Foote

Daughter of Big Foot

Age: 15

Killer Style: Since I was raised in the wilderness I usually focus on cute and comfort, which usually means cute plaid shirts, shorts and my hiking boots!

Freaky flaw: If you couldn't guess by name I have fairly large feet and I'm kind-of...hairy...ewww

Favorite Colors: Orange and Green

Favorite Food: Salad, Fruit salad!

Biggest pet peeve: Stop trying to take my picture! The light, me no likey!

Pet: I have a deer! His name is Boe! He loves to hike with me!

Favorite Activity: Hiking and taking pictures...of other things of course!

Favorite School subject: I love science!

Least favorite school subject: Math

I have short brown hair and green eyes! My skin is so tan and I'm fairly tall too!

Name: Jarrod D. Foote

Son of big foot (shut up I know I'm not a main character!)

Age: 17

Killer style: Do boys really have style? Well I just wear tee shirts and jeans with my boots? So outdoorsee feel? I don't know! Ask my sister!

Freaky Flaw: I...can't really talk to girls and I don't usually like the spot light, there's a reason I live in the woods!

Favorite color: I don't know...is brown a color?

Favorite food: Meat of any kind, none of that crap my sister gives me...Salad? Really?!

Biggest pet peeve: Duece...

Favorite activity: I like to climb trees and draw

Favorite school subject: Art

Least Favorite school subject: Science, if I wanted to know more about nature I would ask my dad XP

I am tall, about 6'5? Tan with short brown hair and eyes

Name: Fyra Bird (not really xD) Blaze Firebird

Daughter of the Phoenix

Age: 17

Killer Style: Flowy and cute! I'm all about dresses and anything that isn't too restrictive.

Freaky Flaw: Sometimes I set things on fire if I get too angry, but that's not very often! Also, my eyesight is really bad, but I get these cool glasses made from molten rock!

Favorite Color: I love warm colors like reds and oranges!

Favorite Food: Sunflower seeds! So delicious!

Biggest Pet Peeve: Birdcages -I like feeling free- and people who don't listen!

Favorite Activity: I like reading and soaking in the sun.

Favorite School Subject: English

Least Favorite School Subject: Physical Education; it's mostly swimming!

What I look like?: I have long, multi-colored hair (like that of a flame) and lilac eyes

Chapter One

"You should really get up at some point," a voice broke through the fog in my sleeping mind, "mom is really worried about you."

"Everyone is gone Duece," my voice sounded odd to my own ears, it sounded weak...pathatic...sad. I have never sounded this sad before, I saw Duece wince at my tone.

"Not everyone is gone, your not gone," Duece made his way to my bed, I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat at my waist. "I'm not gone, my mother isn't gone, your friends here aren't gone, we care about you and we want to see you better." He placed a gentle hand on my hair, "I also want to see you without bird's nest hair," he smiled softly, his smile broadening as I giggled.

"My hair is not a bird's nest, it's...just messy," I sighed, reaching my own hand up to my hair, whincing as my fingers did, indeed tangle in it's depths. I scowled as he laughed a my face, "Not all of us can have living hair that never tangles!"

"The snakes love to tangle with each other, I don't know what you are talking about," he laughed again, I could tell he was trying to make me smile, but even if I did giggle before I felt as if I would never smile. "I just always get to wear a hat."

"I could just shave my head,'' I mumbled thoughtfully, watching with slight amusment as the gorgon sitting next to me straightened quickly and his snakes hissed.

"Don't cut your hair...you would...you would look like a boy!" Duece snapped, threading some fingers through my hair and whincing as his fingers covered in grease and stopped by knots. "I can help you with this...I hope."

"What is it with you and hair?" I questioned, turning my head to his hand, enjoying some show of effection that wasn't because of...that.

"Come on," Duece sighed, leading me into the bathroom that his mother had made sure was connected to my room...well the room I was borrowing until I could go back _there_. He sat me in a chair that he had already placed in front of the sink, "I bought you some new shampoo, lalic, it supposed to help someone relax."

"You have a reason you are getting me out of bed aren't you?" I questioned, feeling the double side to his motives.

"Yea, I never could get anything passed you, could I?" Duece sighed, I heard the water turn on and the warmth smooth over my hair.

"I've known you forever Duecey and I am amazing, nothing ever gets past me," I tried to joke, but ever since I last week, I just sounded hallow.

"Your friends are coming, the band is worried and they want thier singer back, and..."

"And?" I felt his hands leather shampoo into my hair, working through the tangles and the grease.

"And my girlfriend is coming over..." Duece said the word girlfriend as if I might kill him.

"I don't like her, you know," I whispered, my mind flashing back to all of the times Duece had complained about Cleo, his awful daddy's girl mummy girlfriend.

"I know you don't, but you are my best friend and I want the two of you to get along," Duece sighed, taking in a deep breath of lilac, "I invited all of your friends over for my backup. They said they won't let you kill her...unless she says something stupid, which may have made bringing them a mistake."

"They wouldn't have to kill her, we would scare her until she runs to daddy...I so wish I could say mummy...totally waste of a pun," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Done," Duece said with a smile, I could hear the humor in his voice, he wrapped a towel around my shoulder's and hair. "I want you to dress amazing, I want my friends from back in the city to see my beautiful best friend."

A pang in my heart, that I cursed I could still feel considering everything that had happened this month, arched through me when he called me his best friend. I hated that he would still call me that when it was so clear how I felt, well I thought that it was clear. I was truely infatuated with him...fine, I was in love with him, but honestly how to you tell a guy that has seen you in your underwear at the age of five that you love him? Not to mention he has a girlfriend, that I hate but still I didn't want to steal him from her. "I..."

"Harper!" I would know that voice anywhere, Koral...and then the door burst open. "Did that useless snake boy get you out of bed or do I have to drag you all the way to the living room in the bed and then soak you with water!"

"That was the lamest threat ever..." the soft voice of Blaze murmured outside of my door, the entire frame of the door blocked by Koral's tall frame and and wild green hair.

"Hush! You know that if it was you it would totally work!" Koral continued to shout...which was odd, usually I was the loud one and she was the one telling me to "turn down the volume".

"That's because she is literally a fire bird, you a phenix...water equals bad," Alex rolled her eyes, though it was more implied considering the fact that her eyes were completely white.

"Oh shush,'' she laughed again, watching as Duece and I slowly made our way into the bedroom again, my hair dripping water onto the floor. "Okay let's go!"

"Wait, what?" the question was pulled from my lips right as she threw me carelessly over her shoulder and stomped out of the room, pushing through the others. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"That is a great question that I doubt she even knows," Blaze giggled.

"I'M IN MY PAJAMA'S!" I continued to shout as Koral hopped down the stairs making me bounce and throughly wet her white sink or swim shirt, making the green of her skin show through it. "I DON'T GO ANYWHERE IN MY PAJAMA'S! IT IS SO NOT FASHOINABLE!"

"We are going shopping loser!" Koral shouted over my protests.

"Why?"

"Because you are sad, we know you," Blaze was suddenly next to me, running a hand through my wet matted hair, "shopping is a great way to make you feel better. It's not full proof against something this big, but...it might help you smile...you know we would kill to see that right now."

"She is still green and you are still red, we can't go out in public like this," I whispered, feeling a slight warming in my stomach.

"Geena is driving, she already looks human, the make up and the binds for your wings are in the back, we are so prepared for awesome shopping fun!" Blaze shouted with a smile as she caught not only mine but everyone's shocked faces, "Yes, yes people I can yell, you guys know this."

"Let's go shopping!" Geena shouted, laying on the horn of her little red chevy that I could picture in the drive.

"Just have her back by two," Duece smiled from the top of the stairs, tossing down a dress to Blaze, "I want her to meet everyone."

"Yea yea, wouldn't want to miss her killing the mummy!" Koral shouted, slamming the door behind us.

Chapter Two

We were shopping for too long, we were still on the road and it was ten past two, but the outfit of a new Hulk shirt and dark skinnies paired with my new ankle, heeled boots, made being late almost completely worth it. Almost. Being late was something I hated almost as much as the people that went to Wal-mart in their pajamas! Duece was going to kill me and then feed me to his snakes...

"Can't you go any faster?" Blaze questioned, noting the fact that I hadn't stopped twitching in the past twenty minutes.

"Yes, totally," Geena said in a fake sweet voice, "If you would love for me to get pulled over by the police and us to be realllyyyyy late for Duecy-pooh."

"Don't call him that!" I snapped, leaning forward to smack her before reliezing that smacking the driver might not be the best idea.

"Yes it's digusting," Jarrod snapped, propping his overly long, jean clad legs on the back of Geena's seat, "as if that idiot needs anyone else to give him an ego boost."

"Why did we invite you again," Koral snapped, Geena nodding in agreement, "Why did Duece invite you in the first place, he has to know you hate him..."

"Yea, he's not exactly the Sherlock of figuring out how to hide things," Geena growled.

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice to your big brother!" Jarrod kicked the back of Geena's seat.

"And my big brother isn't supposed to hang out with his little sister and all of her friends," Geena snapped back.

"Hey...I don't just hang out with your friends..." Jarrod mumbled, looking down with a faint blush tainting his taned cheeks.

"Hey hey, be nice!" Blaze snapped, glaring down at the girls through the rearview mirror, "He's protected us alot!"

"They are right," I mutter, placing a gentle hand on the top of Jarrod's head, something I'm usually not able to do.

"Thanks,'' Jarrod muttered, still studying his moderatly hairy knukles with more attention then he paid most of his subjects in school.

"We're here!" Geena suddenly burst out, slamming on her brakes send both myself and Blaze into what should have been the front seat had we not slammed our noses harshly into the back of the seats.

"Okay! Thanks!" I shout, throwing myself out of the door, forgetting that I was supposed to be going in with them, my thoughts consummed with the idea that I was going to be feed to snakes.

I slammed the door open, tripping over myself in the process and spralling out on the floor. "Ow," the most intelligable thing that escaped my lips as I continued to lay there, feeling for a second to tired to move.

"Voltage!" a new girl's voice echoed through the living space near the door way.

"Those shoes are completely fang-tastic!" another female added, though I had yet to move my head from the polished floor, I could hear several pairs of shoes heading in my direction.

"Do you need some help up, shelia?" a thickly accented voice Austrilain voice asked from next to me head.

The sigh that escaped my throat echoed loudly in my ears as I turned my head to glance at the people that were at least polite enough to come help and compliement my shoes. My face came first in line with the newest lace up Gucci pumps, next to orange flip flops connected to long blue legs, a pair of black and white stripped Prada's next to the newest purple, fur lined Findi boots. "I love your shoes," the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them, as I finally looked up to the flawless, yet multicolored faces of the girls in front of me.

"So shelia, did you need a hand?" the girl with blue tinted, scaled skin repeated in her Aussie accent, reaching down with her webbed fingers and flawless navy nails. Wild blonde curls with blue accents flowed around her thin face and clashed with her green eyes and perfectly pink glossed lips.

"Thanks..?" I took her hand without a moment's hesitation, seeming to relax everyone in the group, it took me a moment to relieze the fact that I hadn't had my wings out and they probably thought that I was a normie.

"My name is Laguna but everyone calls me Blue!" she annonced proudly, yanking me swiftly to my feet.

"What is your name?" the girl with mint green skin and a brillent red lipped smile, asked with a bright giggle. Her long black and white stripped hair was pulled back in a pony tail that I usually would have found tacky but with her mix matched blue and green eyes and flawless figure wrapped in her pleated black and white mini dress she pulled it off.

"Hyrper," I smiled glancing at the girl next to her with the black hair with chunked pink highlights and this years first hot pink Gucci mini dress that I had seen in the magazine just last week, I suddenly felt completely underdressed.

"That name is complete fangtabulous!" the girl who I just been checking up and down anonced giving me a wide pink lipped smile, giving me a good view of her fangs. "My name is Draculaura, this is Frankie and this last girl is Clawdeene!"

My eyes moved back to the tallest girl that I had yet to look at, her hair was large, curly and brown, framing her face in a way I couldn't get my own waves to do. Her yellow-brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she took me in in turn, her lips were glossed slightly showing off her deep brown skin and her full lips. She had on another mini dress, this one a mix of shiney purples and a high waisted leather jacket to cover her arms which I could see a little fur sticking out, her slim hands tipped in lethal looking golden nails.

I felt a pang of jelousy as I looked over these girls again. How could they be so perfect after a flight? I could only imagine how Duece's girl friend looked in real life, the thought almost made me choke on my toungue. I was very out of thier luege...and not in a good way...sigh, as if I needed to be surrounded by more gorgous girls.

"Don't worry, Duece isn't back yet," Frankie smiled over at me not noticing my discomfort, "He went to get Cleo at the airport," her name was said with a hint of...distaste, that I found some sort of sick enjoyment out of.

"We wouldn't let her ride on my dad's plane," Draculaura smiled.

"I take it you guys don't like her that much?" I questioned, titling my head and scrunching my nose.

"She did some things...that we didn't find...savory," Clawdeene crumpled her face in disgust, "We couldn't let her just...I mean we were her best friends...I mean..."

"You don't have to explain, I get it," I smiled at her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping that it was giving her more comfort then the bubbly happiness that I was feeling at the fact that I wasn't alone in the hate of Cleo.

"Harper!" Alex's voice cut through the conversation and Clawdeene's body, making her yelp and jump back in shock. "Sorry," she giggled looking over her shoulder, her own black-gray hair floating around her like it was alive from the movement, "you'll get used to that."

"Does she do that alot?" Draculaura shivered slightly, wiether it was from the cold or the idea of a banshee floating through her I didn't know.

"Yea, don't worry, it's a little weird but a great wake up call if you fall asleep during class," Blaze said as she waltzed through the door, tailed by the others.

"Wait, she can go to class!? How does she even..." Frankie cut off, biting her lip, fearing that she had already insulted her.

"I can't," Alex stuck out her tongue in disgust, "I can make myself solid but nothing can make my hair stop doing this,'' she motioned to the floating hair, "or my clothes turning into something like this when I put it on," she motioned to the nearly invisible white maxi dress, "it's a bitch to try on clothes...not that I can go do that, I'm just happy with the fact that I can sew or I would be so screwed."

"That sucks!" the words burst from Frankie's tight lipped mouth, "I didn't mean to be rude it's just...how can you stand to be alone that long, I mean RAD events are rare and..."

"Well, when you have a group of RAD friends and one rather large house to meet in, I get to show up and there are a few of the parents that home school me,'' Alex smiled slightly, shrugging.

"That's great! But how did you know that everyone here would be..."

"I asked Duece, he said if I showed up it would be fine," Alex smiled again, loking over at me, "So when is he going to get here?"

I shook my head, "I'm not his keeper, it's no telling what he might want to do with his..." I couldn't bite out the word, my face clinched in disgust, "She is very high matinence."

"So you know Cleo?" Draculuara beamed at her, grabbing a hold of her hands and jumping slightly.

"Yea...I'm not to glad about that..." Harper groaned, scrunching up her face in distaste.

"I heard that!"


End file.
